Heaven Tonight
by Lonely Moon
Summary: Sora feels like Riku is too distant, too sad and tries to fix him. MxM, One-shot, Song fic. Please R


Riku and Sora song-fic

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or this song. All rights are reserved and protected from the yaoi loving hands of fan girls by their separate owners. I don't own the song either; _**Heaven Tonight is a song by the band HIM**_

**Warning**: Yaoi! If you don't know what yaoi is...look at the pairing.

Please review: Good comments or legitimate criticism is wished for by the authoress.

Heaven Tonight:

Lonely Moon

--Sora's P.O.V--

You always look so lost. Why is that? I watch you curiously as you stare out across the ocean, the setting sun reflecting in your pale blue eyes. You look up, face questioning. I just smile and hold my hand out.

"Lets go," I say.

_I hold your hand in mine_

_I hold your hand and your so lonely_

_Oh so lonely_

You fall wonderfully down onto my bed as I close the door. Staring up at me I stare back trying to decode the message in your eyes. A shell watches me as I move closer, wanting nothing more than to fix you. I say your name, you don't hear me; your lost in a dream. From what are you escaping when you retreat into your mind? I touch your hand and you pull away instinctively. I know now what has been troubling your heart, I know what pains your eyes. I know what has been eating away at your soul and... I can fix it.

_Your eyes have lost their light_

_Your eyes have lost their light and your empty_

_Oh my God you're so empty_

Slowly I slide my body over yours, kneeling above you. My hands run slowly up your chest to cup your face and I smile at your confusion. You think I love her, you think I want her, you think but your wrong. I show you with my mouth hot on yours just how much I don't love _her_, my tongue finds its way between your quivering lips. Tentatively your pale digits trace a path up my back and into my thick locks. Feverishly you cling to me, I won't leave. Your hot breath caresses my face as we separate gasping for air. Your eyes search mine, I answer the unconscious question you ask with a pulse of my hips downward against yours. You are all I want, all I see, all I need. I will have you all tonight, I will find you tonight.

_(I'm in love with you)_

_You are my heaven tonight_

_(I'm in love with you)_

_You are my heaven tonight_

_(I'm in love with you)_

Pulling the thin fabric over your head I reveal the smooth expanse of your chest. Your hard nipples entice me so I bend my neck downward and take one between my lips. I hear your breath catch as I slowly pull it between my teeth, who would have guessed this is what you like. I bite harder till you whimper. Rolling my eyes up I watch you as I lick a wet line across to the other erect nipple. I repeat myself, staring up at you, distant still.

_Trying to find the heart you hide_

_Trying to find the heart you hide, in vain_

_Oh in vain_

Pleasure clouds your eyes as I bite your sensitive flesh. Finally you emerge. Pushing me to my back, you hastily remove me of my clothing before straddling my hips. Grinding downward, you push your jean caged erection against mine. I moan for you as I ride the line between pleasure and pain you've created. You thrust your tongue between my lips in time with the hurried thrusting of your hips, teasing me briefly before becoming serious. I have time to think to myself 'I've unleashed a monster' before you release your man hood from the cotton prison of your pants.

_And your my haven in life_

You push yourself up and lay on your back next to me, your head resting comfortable on a mound of pillows. You watch me as I stare at your hard cock, taunting me as it strains upwards.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything, we will just have to make due with what _you _can give me."

"You don't have any lube?" I ask to make sure I am following your train of thought.

You nod, a knowing smile on your face.

"And you want me to make you wet?" I ask, moving slowly down the bed. You swallow hard and nod again. I wrap my cool fingers around the searing flesh of your cock and slowly bring you into my wet mouth. I soak your length with my saliva hurriedly as the thought of you pushing into my body makes my own member almost unbearably hard. Finally I am satisfied with my work and move quickly to straddle your waist not wanting our make-shift lube to dry. I press the tip of your length, slicked with pre-come and my own spit, against my entrance.

_And you're my haven in death_

_Baby_

Your hands slide to my waist as you guide me, your cock sliding deep within my body. I fight to relax as I slide down pushing you deep within me; the look of utter euphoria in your eyes only pushes me further over the edge. You say my name as I reach the end of your length, slowly you lean up and I meet your wanting lips with my own. The taste of you is indescribable, as is the sight of you below me. The thought drives me to break our kiss and push you back down to the bed. Your lips make a little _O_ of surprise as I begin to move, pulling that slick length from inside me until only the tip remains. My cock twitches and I gasp before all but slamming myself down, sheathing you deeply within in one quick movement. Again you call my name, your fingers digging into my hips as I pull away and slam downward once more. Noises reach my ears, they are coming from me. Frustrated mewls of pleasure fill the room as I quicken my pace unable satiate my frantic desire.

_Life and death my darling_

"Oh, oh, fuck, oh, yes, oh, oh, oh..." I cry out, thrusting downward to meet your hips. Your warm hand slides up and down my too hard cock, pumping it in time with your upward thrusts. Foully, your string of profanities do nothing to help the madness that has taken over my body. I feel my balls draw up as I tighten around you.

Up...stroke...down...stroke...up...str...

"Riku," I all but scream your name as I come. Tightening your grip on my hips; you thrust roughly upward once more, twice more, thrice more before you too meet your orgasm head on.

_You are my heaven tonight_

_(I'm in love with you)_

_That's right_

_(I'm in love with you)_

I roll off of your tired body. You lay silent next to me as I struggle to find the words I want to say. With my body still tingling from the orgasm you gave me I turn to my side, resting my head on your sweat damp chest.

"Riku, I'm gay," I announce happily.

"I gathered that much," you laugh and brush your lips against my forehead.

"Riku?" I prompted as I let my eyes slide shut, the afterglow was fading and I was growing tired.

"Yeah," you respond, your voice just as tired.

"I want to do this agian."

"Sure thing"

I manage to open my eyes long enough to see a heart melting smile spread across your face as you allow sleep to take you. That was the Riku I wanted to see every day and if this was what needed to be done to keep _this_ Riku I'll do it. If you'd let me, I would spend the rest of my life making you happy. As long as Sora was what Riku wanted, Sora was what Riku would have.

--

_A/N: _

_Hello all, this was a little tidbit I came up with while _

_working on Pushing You Away as a matter of fact. Just_

_some random RikuXSora smut. Sora is always depicted as _

_being the one who submits to Riku's advances and while I do _

_enjoy that I thought that showing Sora initiating everything would_

_be a refreshing change of pace. Do you agree?_

_Please Review, I appreciate even the smallest comments._

_Lonely_


End file.
